You Are So Beautiful
by ajikan321
Summary: Sara and Nick are sent out to 7 Hills for a dead body. Sara falls asleep, and later finds Nick carrying her to her apartment. could things get steamy there? read and find out! lots of snickers.
1. Here Comes The Sun

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything CSI, except seasons 1-4, a pin, a computer game, all the novels and a comic book. "You Are So Beautiful" by Joe Cocker.

Chapter 1:Here Comes The Sun - The Beatles

Sara walked into the crime lab with a grim look on her face. She was already finished with her 2nd shift, and desperately needed sleep. She slipped into the break room to grab a cup of coffee, and then she was going to go home and sleep for days in her nice, big, comfy bed. She also wanted to get out of there before Grissom could give out assignments. Unfortunately, Grissom slipped in right after her. Sara mad herself some coffee then jumped when she saw Grissom sitting there, at the table.

"Jesus Christ, Grissom! Don't you know how to properly say 'hi' or 'hey'! You scare a lot of people when you don't say anything and sneak up on them like that!" Sara said.

_So much for getting out before seeing Grissom, _Sara thought. Her pulse had slowed down a bit, and the burning hot sludge in her cup hadn't spilled when Grissom scared her.

"Well, I'll have to remember that next time. But right now all the shifts are tapped out, and you just closed your child rapist case. Nick just finished his case too, so you two are my only CSI's left." he handed Sara a small slip of paper.

"419 over in 7 Hills. And let Nick drive, you look a bit tired." Grissom left Sara speechless.

_So what, _she thought. _He can acknowledge that I'm tired, but won't let me go home!_ Sara looked upon the slip of paper with an ungrateful look. Nick walked into the break room. He grabbed a cup of coffee and walked over to Sara.

"So, you ready?" he asked. Nick Stokes was a well built man, in his middle 30's, with sharp, dark brown eyes and slicked-back brown hair. His eyes and nice smile gave off a warm, kind, homely feeling.

"Are you awake?" she asked.

"I just slept for 9 hours." he said.

"Ugh. You're awake. I hate you. Go die." Sara walked out of the break room, with Nick scurrying behind her.

"Lemme guess. You pulling a double?" Nick asked. The only thing Nick could get out of her was a grunt, so he took it as a yes. They climbed into Nick's Denali, and sped off towards the crime scene. On the way there, Sara had fallen asleep in the car. She woke up a few hours later, with Nick carrying her to her bed.

"Nick . . .what . . ." Sara started. _When did I fall asleep? _She thought. _More so, when did Nick have a key to get into my apartment?_

"Shh . . . You fell asleep in the car on the way to the crime scene. I let you sleep, considering how much you needed it. I took care of the crime scene, don't worry. When I was finished, I drove over here to bring you home. Oh and I got in here by a spare key I found under the mat outside."

_So much for having a hidden spare key, _Sara thought. A strand of Sara's silky hair had fallen in front of her face, and Nick brushed it away with his hand.

_His hand is so warm . . . unlike Grissom,_ she thought. She pushed her face into his palm.

At first, Nick was taken aback by this gesture. Nick had a crush on Sara since the day she came to work the Holly Gribbs case. Everyone knew that Sara liked Grissom, but Nick never gave up hope. Could his dream possibly be coming true? He hoped it was, and with the same hand, he cupped her chin tenderly.

_Nick's eyes seem . . . different . . . somehow . . ._ Sara thought. They all knew that Sara was over Hank, after he had used her to cheat on his girlfriend. But no one really knew that Sara was over Grissom. Only a few suspected it. Sara didn't want a man that would take a lifetime to decide something, and then when he did decide, the moment was already gone.

Sara thought, _Could Nick be the man I'm looking for? Do I have feelings for him?_

But before she could answer that, Nick was lying opposite of her on her bed, his hand still cupping her chin.

"Sorry. I'm a bit tired. You don't mind if I rest here for a while?"


	2. Dream On

**Reviewers:**

Thank you to all who reviewed! It means a lot to me. sorry about how long it took me to upload. It been pretty hectic at my house, cause it was my birthday last week, so yea. And school has started to annoy me, with the 8,000 projects due this week.

**Space-Case**- I can't wait to see what else my brain can come up with for this story! I totally have no clue what I want to do with this, I just kinda wanted to try and write my own snickers story, so im pretty much winging it right now with the plans. I've got some good ones though.

**QTR**- why yes, yes it is.

**Fanficaddict**- Nick and Sara will definitely hook up at the end of this story. How it happens? Not even I know...

**Heartagram69**- thank you. I'm hoping to write quite a lot for this story.

**Cherrydrops12**- uhm...I don't know if you mean "wow" in a good or bad way. I know, stupid question, but I'm a bit dense between human conversation. ;

**AnMaDeRoNi**- yea you can borrow him for a night, but then I gotta give him back to my friend, cause I want Greg all to myself. Not saying that Nick isn't hot, cause he definitely has a better body than Greg...but I got a thing for geeks. I know what ya mean about the school work. The sad thing is I'm writing this story during my math class...well it's not really sad, I just don't like to pay attention in math class.

**Baby23-Misery**- thank you! Haha, yea, Sara DEFINITELY needs someone like that in her life. Grissom is just to cautious. And plus, Sara and Nick look cuter together :3

**Mma63**- I'll try, but I really don't know where I'm going with this. So whatever seems like a good idea that my brain comes up with, I put it in there.

**Jenuine**- haha, yea. I would want Nick to rest next to me for the rest of my life. :3

**csicrazii**- thank you!

**NickyStokes**- I'm trying! It's just hard to decide what next to write. And school is horrible and is taking up most of my time. But I'm going to try and create a new chapter every week.

So after that super long Author's Note, here's Chapter 2!

Snickers Snickers Snickers Snickers Snickers Snickers Snickers Snickers Snickers Snickers

Chpt. 2 - "Dream On" - Aerosmith

_You don't mind if I lay here?_

Sara started to panic. A new feeling had exploded within her, but she wasn't ready to act upon it yet. Just as Nick was about to kiss her, she said,

"Nick. Wait."

"What is it, Sar?"he looked upon her with a worried eye.

"I . . . I . . . I . . . don't know. This is just . . . new to me. I don't know if these feelings are just spur of the moment or real." Nick had a defeated look on his face. He got up to leave, and when he had reached her front door, she called out to him.

"Nick? This doesn't change anything between us, right? We're still friends?" she hoped this little incident didn't affect their friendship. Nick is a great friend, and she would hate to lose him.

"No," he said.

_So she does still care about me,_ he thought. As he walked to his car, he couldn't keep the impish grin off his face.

Snickers Snickers Snickers Snickers Snickers Snickers Snickers Snickers Snickers Snickers

Nick walked into the lab, hoping Mia had some results for him in DNA.

"Got anything for me?" he asked.

"Uhm . . . yea. I ran the blood you collected against the vic's. It's his. I also ran the open beer bottle you found. DNA's not the vic's but it is male."

"Alright. Thanks Mia." Nick headed out to bring Sara up to speed on their case.

Nick found Sara in the break room eating a lettuce and cheese sandwich.

"Hey. I got the DNA results back from Mia. Blood's the vic's, but the beer bottle I found isn't his. It is male though." Since Nick had walked into the break room, he hadn't dared to look into Sara's eyes, in case she totally hated him for what had happened last night.

_She doesn't hate you, remember? She was the one who asked you if you were still friends. It was her. Not you._

Nick headed over to the fridge to get his lunch while he explained the case to Sara.

"So, the vic is 46, name's Fred Harvey, and it seems it was a home invasion gone bad. We can go see Doc Robbins soon for the autopsy." as Nick reviewed the case file, he noticed Sara was stealing his potato chips.

"Sara, what are you doing?" Nick had asked just as her hand was leaving the bag for the 5th time.

"Uh...nothing..." she said. Her face started to turn a light pink, as Nick confronted her.

"Sara, you were stealing my chips! Don't steal my chips! they're my chips! My food! Don't touch! Mine, mine, mine, mine! My food! Don't touch!" (A/N: alright, I know Nick would never do this, but my brother stole my bagel bites, and I had the urge to put a similar situation in this chapter. So yes, I know Nick is acting out of character.) As Sara's hand reached for another chip, Nick grabbed her arm just as she was about to eat the chip. They wrestled for a few minutes, ending with Nick falling on top of Sara on the break room couch. Their lips were just a few mere inches apart, their eyes hungry for each other, when Warrick walked in with a wary eye and said,

"Uh . . . Nick?" both Sara and Nick looked up, knowing that they had been caught red-handed.

"It's . . . not what you think it is . . ." Sara stated.

"Oh, I hope it is. Took you guys long enough to finally figure it out." Warrick said. Sara and Nick both had confused faces.

"Oh, COME ON! Did you really think that we couldn't see that you two were head over heels for each other? Jeez." Nick walked over to Warrick and whispered in his ear,

"Hey man. Don't go telling every-" Warrick cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know lover boy. I'm not gonna say anything 'til you guys are 'officially' going out." Warrick teased. He knew about Nick's crush on Sara because he'd been the one to confront him about it. He was also the one who told Nick that he should go after her; Grissom wasn't going to do anything, so why not? Soon, Greg walked in with a smile on his face; he knew something was up.

"So. What'd I miss?" Warrick looked over at Nick and Sara, who were sitting next to each other giving the other smirks.

"Nothing much. You just missed Sara and Nick . . . I don't even know if you would call it wrestling . . . maybe flirty wrestling . . . I dunno. But it had something to do with Nick, Sara, and a potato chip."

"RICK! What the-" Nick started.

"I MISSED THAT! damn, I gotta hang out here more. I gotta protect Sara from Nick." an impish grin was growing on Greg's face, as the gears turned inside his head.

"Uh-hu-hum. Yea. Right. Greg? In your dreams. You know in reality **I** would be the one who needs to save **you**." Sara responded.

"Ooohhh . . . I love a woman who takes charge." Greg said, as Nick and Sara hurried out of the break room to avoid any other smart ass remarks from Greg.


	3. A Little Less Conversation

Chapter 3 – A Little Less Conversation – Elvis Presley

when Nick and Sara left the break room, they headed towards the morgue.

"Nick...uhm...about last night-" She was cut off by Nick.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about what happened." Nick was hoping that if he took things slow with Sara, she would eventually go out with him.

"so about what Warrick said...uhm...uh...I don't really know what to uh...say..." Sara stuttered. She was hoping that with what happened last night between her and Nick, she would be able to tell him her true feelings.

"yeah...uh...neither do I...uhm...but uhm...do you want to...uh...possibly...I mean, I dunno.. well if you really like me..." Nick trailed off.

"Just spit it out, Nick!"

"uh ok. Would you like to go out with me?" Sara stared at Nick, flabbergasted.

"but...I thought-"

"yea-"

"you-"

"last night-"

"I-"

"but-"

"no mentioning-"

"I know but-"

"I don't-"

"TAKE A CHANCE, SAR!" Nick whined. She was always to protective of herself, and she acted as if everyone was her enemy, and if she showed any weakness they would attack her.

"but...I...don't know...what I said...last night..." Sara looked at him. She knew that her feelings for Nick weren't just spur of the moment. She really did like him more than a friend. She looked down at the floor, her face blushing profusely. When she looked back up, Nick was giving her puppy dog eyes.

_Damn you Nick Stokes..._ Sara thought. She could never say no to him, when he had that look on his face; Nick Stokes was the expert at giving the puppy dog face.

"oh...but...fine. I'll go out with you Mr. Nicholas Stokes. But you better tone down that big-head ego of yours, or this'll be the last date you have with me."

"Alright. What time do you want me to pick you up?" he asked. His face was glowing, and his ego was almost visible around his head.

"well. How about you pick me up around 8. and might I ask what you have in store for our date?" Sara was wondering, knowing full well she was in for a surprise, whatever Nick chose for their first date.

"oh. You'll have to wait'n'see, lil' lady." Nick drawled out his accent more heavily on purpose. Sara rolled her eyes and walked on. He kept staring at Sara, wondering what she was going to wear, and envisioning her with dirty thoughts, and much less clothing. Nick was so caught up in his little fantasy world that he became oblivious to the door that had just appeared in his way. In the next moment, Sara was on the ground laughing, and Nick's face a bright red, while Catherine had a look of surprise on her face. She was the one who had opened the door.

"Oh Nick I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." she had concern in her voice, hoping that Nick really was okay. Then she looked over at Sara, who was rolling on the floor laughing.

"that...was...PRICELESS!" she cried. She had tears flowing out of her eyes she was laughing so hard. Nick's face only grew redder.

_Okay i have just made a total ass outta myself in front of Sara. I may as well just give up the fact that she likes me, i mean, she's laughing at me! _Nick thought. He tried to look cool by just standing up and pretending that nothing happened, but that just made Sara laugh even more. Eventually her laughing subsided, and she picked herself up from the ground.

"serves you right, for that big ego of yours. I think that door did you some good." Sara was still giggling a bit.

"do you still want to go out with me on our date?" he asked. He had expected her to say no, but got the complete opposite.

"ya know, i think since you walked into that door, that gives you the right to take me out on another date, after this one, depending on how well this one goes." Nick's eyes opened wide. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He gets to go out with Sara for 2 dates, and one he got for walking into a door. His jaw dropped, and his stomach was doing flips.

"what? It's not that big of a deal. I mean, it's just a date, right?" Sara said.

"yeah. Yeah. Right. ok. Let's go see what Doc Robbins has for us." Nick said

2_ dates? Yeah right._ _She'll want to go out on a thousand dates with me after this first one, _Nick thought, as they entered the coroner's office.

Hey everybody! Sorry this took so long. My inspiration finally hit me at midnight monday, so yea. Review because reviewing is good. And if anybody has an idea for the date, tell me! Cuz i dunno what to do for it. Hehe.


	4. We Will Rock You

Chapter 4 – We Will Rock You – Queen

**_sanderswife_**-yes! Another fan! W00t!

_**Cherrydrops12**_- lol thanks. My brain is retarded and can't tell if someone is joking or not. I'm so gullible. :sighs:  
**_heartagram69_**- lol i know i kept cracking up when i read that part. And i made a more perverted version of that part. I posted the link on the snickers thread at talkcsi. I can repost it if you want, because i know you want to read perverted snickers stories...hehe.

_**Blondie**_- for their date, i was thinking of something really surprising. But thank you for your suggestions anyways!

_**Space-Case7029**_- thanks and i'm sure this date is going to be...fun. Or at least surprising.

Alright for this chapter, i pretty much listened to (s)AINT by Marilyn Manson the whole time, which is where the idea for their date came from. And fyi eric was actually in that music video! Hehe. Its really wrong, but its worth it to see eric. : D. ok. Here's chapter 4!

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI

Sara was nervous; this was her first date with Nick, and she didn't want to somehow screw it up. They were in the car, driving to some place Nick wouldn't tell her. The only thing he did tell was that Greg had told him that she would love it.

_Oh great. Greg gave Nick an idea. I am definitely not going to like this..._Sara thought. The car had come to a stop as Nick pulled into a parking spot. They were at the Las Vegas Convention Center. As they got out, they saw a lot of people dressed in black, with pale faces and lots of black make up.

"Nick? Are you sure I'm going to like this?" Sara was freaking out; the people all in black were scaring her, because they looked like they were about to kill her.

"I'm sure, darlin'." They walked into the convention center, and Nick handed the ticket holder 2 tickets. He still hadn't told Sara what they were doing.

"Hey! Nick!" someone called out. Both Sara and Nick turned around. It was none other than Mr. Greg Sanders himself.

"So you took my advice?" Greg said. He was one of the people decked out in black, with a Marilyn Manson shirt on.

"Yeah. But we're doing something after." Nick said. Sara was confused beyond her dreams.

_What is going on here...?_ She wondered.

"Come on. The concert is about to start." Greg grabbed both Nick and Sara's arms and ran through the crowd.

"Nick, what concert is he talking about?" Sara was now officially worried. She wanted to know what they were going to see, right there and then.

"Hold on. You'll find out in like, 5 minutes." Nick said. Greg had dragged them to the middle of the crowd; in big letters on the stage were Marilyn Manson.

"Oh God Nick. How...when did...NEVER LISTEN TO GREG AGAIN!" her last line was drowned out, as none other than Marilyn Manson himself stepped out on the stage, singing "I don't care if your world is ending today, I wasn't invited to it anyway..." and it turns out that Greg, Nick, and Sara were in the middle of the mosh pit. They had lost each other in a matter of seconds. Greg was enjoying himself in the mosh pit, punching, kicking and otherwise flailing at other people, Nick could handle himself, but Sara was no match against these guys. He frantically searched the mosh pit, and finally found Sara, flailing for her life. It was hard not to laugh at her; mosh pits were dangerous, but Sara looked like a chicken who just had their head cut off. He ran over to her and got her out. She looked up at him; her face was tear-stained, and she was shaking.

"Oh Sara...I'm sorry...I was just trying to get you to be more open..." Nick felt bad, but he liked how Sara was flush with his body, and that he could cradle her and not get punched. Greg tapped Nick on the shoulder to come join him in the mosh pit, but then Nick swung Sara around to show Greg; she had big puppy eyes. Greg said he was sorry, and went back into the mosh pit, but not before dragging a girl in who looked eager to get into the pit. Nick and Sara had escaped the crowd, and they were now hanging out by a concession stand.

"I figured you wouldn't like that." Nick said.

"Then WHY in God's name did you BRING me here!" Sara was quite angry; this was not how she envisioned her first date with Nick.

"Hey, hey, hey. I have something else planned. And it doesn't involve crowds, mosh pits, or Marilyn Manson." Nick grabbed her arm, as he lead her out to the parking lot.

"Ok no more 'surprise' dates. Tell me where we're going. NOW." Nick was sitting in the driver's seat, with Sara's nails digging into his arm.

"I'm not going to tell you where we're going this time. I actually thought it up myself, and it involves food. And that hurts." Nick stuck the keys into ignition, as Sara jumped into the passenger's side, with a grumpy look.

"It better be vegetarian Nick, or there's going to be hell to pay..." Sara said, as Nick pulled out of the parking lot and onto Las Vegas Boulevard.

Author's Note:I've been sat on in a mosh pit...that was kinda scary...so i know how Sara feels. And this was just at a local concert venue. Imagine Ozzfest...ok so tell me how you like...or how funny it was...and you've learned a lesson today! Lesson: Mosh pits equals scariness, but fun! So press that little purple button at the bottom...and leave a review...cuz i love reviews...and it would make me very happy...oh and the girl Greg pulls into the mosh pit: ME! And they get together later...but that's not in the story. So yes. REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU PEOPLE THINK ABOUT THIS STORY! Is it stupid? Dumb? Funny? Good? Sweet? Fluffy? I NEED TO KNOW:busts out singing "I NEED TO KNOW!" by enrique iglesias.: did you know enrique igelsias' last name means "church" in spanish? Ok i'm going to shut up now. But REVIEW! BECAUSE IT'S GOOD FOR YOU! Hey that rhymes! I wish i could do that all the time. Whoa! I did it again! Ok i'm gunna shut up for real this time XP. Hehe. Oh and i wrote a more "perverted" version to chap. 2. i can send you the link if you want it. Its actually really funny, more than perverted. Its more dumb/retarded/perverted humor.


End file.
